


A Vampire's Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon approached Sarah Croydon as she sobbed on their bed in England.





	A Vampire's Evening

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon approached Sarah Croydon as she sobbed on their bed in England. He recalled superstitious Englishmen throwing stones at her recently. At least she never revealed vampire fangs. Charles also remembered buying a toy for Sarah a few minutes ago.   
Her arm stretched for the toy. Not him.

 

THE END


End file.
